Winchesters Never Say Die
by KatieBug445
Summary: After the leviathan sinks Castiel's vessel in the lake, Dean is hurt.  He starts thinking about it and comes to the conclusion that Cas ins't dead and goes searching for him.  I fail at summaries... -nervous laugh-


**Title: **Winchesters Never Say Die.

**Pairing: **Destiel

**Note: **I started this story as a dare from one of my friends, Ashlee (Hiyaitsmehh) to write a Destiel smut fic in return, she would do one for two of our characters in a role play. I thought "Ya know, this won't be hard! I'll do it!" I didn't get half way done and chickened out. I decided I will never be able to write smut. I am too innocent. (Yeah right!) I stopped production on this story for a few days, but decided to finish it for my other friend, Brooke, who like me, ships Destiel like there's no tomorrow. This was the end result.

**Also note: **This is without a doubt the worst story I've ever written, but this is also the first slash story I've ever written, so I'm still getting used to everything, (and trying to write slash without my face turning into a tomato!) -thumbs up- Don't hold this against me, I'll get better with time.

Dean watched as the leviathan that took control over Jimmy's body staggered out of the room. He shut his eyes and more than ever in his entire life, wished it to all be a bad dream. He had lost Lisa and Ben, almost lost Sam, and now he was losing Cas, too. "Dean?" Sam asked, extending a hand to his brother. "You're gonna go after him, aren't you?" His green eyes shinning brightly. Dean got to his feet and started out the door searching his pockets for the keys to the Impala. He was scared. Scared that he would be too late. Scared he would never see his best friend again. Scared he would never get the chance to tell him... Dean banished those thoughts from his head and all but ran to the car. Sam and Bobby piled in after him and he peeled out of the parking lot after the creature in Cas' body.

They followed a trail of blood to the town's local water supply. Dean had his door open and ready to jump out before the car came to a stop. He quickly parked the car by a tree and sprinted down to the back just in time to see the vessel dissappear under the water. Sam and Bobby hung back a bit as Jimmy's trench coat washed up next to him. Dean gingerly picked up the garnment, folded it up neatly and pressed his hand on it. "So that's it, then. He's gone. The dumb son-of-a-bitch." Sam could tell he was close to breaking down. He walked back up the back to the car, opened the trunk and placed the coat inside. Dean didn't breathe a word on the way back to the hotel. Lost in his thoughts, Sam guessed. He figured Dean was having more of a hard time with this than he was letting on. Cas was his best friend. He decided to try and talk to him later. As soon as they got to Bobby's, Dean went off by himself. Sam felt dizzy and went inside to lay down for a bit.

Dean was standing out beside the Impala, leaning his hands on the roof trying to take everything in. There was no way Cas could have just died like that. He was Castiel, for crying out loud! An angel of the freaking Lord. It would take more than a silly little fish to stop him. He wanted to believe that. Most of him did. But there was still that one, small voice in the back of his mind telling him that it was no use and that he was being stupid. "He's dead," it repeated. "Give up." But one quick thought changed his mind completely. The only thing that could kill an angel was the blade of an Archangel... unless the Leviathan was somehow hiding one of those on its person, Cas should still be alive. Dean thought he should be out looking for him. A smile broke out across his face and he bolted inside to tell the others of his plan. "Cas is alive!" He said excitedly.

Sam and Bobby both looked at him with both confused and pained expressions on their faces. "What are you talking about, Dean? You saw what happened, he's dead." Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

Dean shook his head. "No he's not. He's alive, I'm telling you," He walked into Bobby's kitchen, and the old man followed.

He smacked Dean upside the head. "What's wrong with you?" he glared. "Sam's got enough on his plate with Lucifer. The last thing he needs right now is for you to be going around like a dumb school girl would if she found out her hamster came back from the dead!" he stared at Dean.

He shook his head. "I'm not lying, Bobby, he is. I mean think about it for a second! There were no wing marks in the ground, and Cas even said himself the only thing that can kill an angel is the blade of an Archangel!" he opened his mouth and grinned. "There's no way he can be dead. I mean, he's had his vessel blown up twice and he's come back. Why not now?"

Bobby was obviously not sold on the idea. "Dean, use your damn head for a minute. We don't know anything about these over-grown fish. Maybe they have a way of killing angels. You can't jump to conclusions like that. He's gone, Dean. You're gonna have'ta accept it." he put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. You just lost the best friend you ever had, and you're upset. You're wishing that it's not true. I get that. But your brother is more important at the moment." Dean knew Bobby was right; their first priority should be Sam and getting him better. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that Cas was out there somewhere, waiting for Dean to find him. The three of them ate dinner in silence, occasionally Dean would look up form his plate and see Sam staring off into space with a horrified expression on his face. After that, Sam went to go lay down and Dean back out to the car. He tried calling Castiel's cell phone, but got his voice mail. It was a relief hearing his voice. After awhile of sitting up in his bed and fidigiting, Dean decided to go out to his Impala and fetch Castiel's trench coat out of the trunk. He needed to have some part of him back.

He slept restlessly that night. Memories of Castiel and himself plauged his dreams. Along with the angel screaming in the back of his mind. There was a flash of light and Dean found himself back at the lake. By the look of things, it was early morning and the fog was thick. Dean couldn't see three feet in front of him. He was scared. He was screaming himself hoarse calling for Cas; He looked around desperately and tripped. Dean felt his way along the shoreline and heard a growl. Before he could blink, he was staring down a full on leviathan. Its fangs were dripping with drool and staring hungerly at him. But its eyes... They were the same color blue as Castiel's. And they too were scared. The beast lunged at Dean and he swore he saw Jimmy's body on the shore under a tree before everything went black. He awoke with a scream. Dean let out a shuttering breath and looked around the dark room; Sam was sleeping in the bed beside him and he could hear Bobby snoring in the next room over. Dean wipped sweat off his forehead and pulled his blankets off as quietly as possible. He was going to find his best friend, Bobby and Sam or no Bobby and Sam. He pulled on his jeans and slipped out the door. He started the Impala and drove off.

When he got back to the lake it was just like his dream. Early morning and foggy. "Cas?" He called out, looking around. "Cas, come on, you dumb son of a bitch, I know you're out there somwhere!" Silence. Dean kept walking forward and his foot touched the edge of the bank. He knelt down and picked up a fairly good sized rock. "Cas! Come on, man." still nothing. Dean felt tears well up and he quickly wipped them away. "You ass! You promised you'd redeem yourself! You promised you'd always come when I called! Well I'm callin'! Where in the hell are you? Come on... You can't be... There's no way you can be dead..." there was nothing. Dean screamed in frustration and chucked the rock as hard as possible. It collided with something that made a loud "Umph" and then a thud. "Cas?" he whispered, and ran toward the noise. Dean ran until he tripped over something solid. He quickly turned his head, and felt like 1,000 pouds had been lifted. Lying on the ground knocked out by the force of the rock was Castiel with a small stream of blood running down his face. "Cas, you dumb son of a bitch!" he smiled. He crawled over to him, and pulled him up onto the grass. Castiel stirred in Dean's arms, and groaned.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing the spot on his head where the blood was coming from. Dean stared at him in disbelief. Castiel turned his head and a smile broke out across his face. "Dean? Is that really you?"

"The one and only. Cas, we thought you were dead." He cleared his throat, trying not to let his voice quiver. "How'd you make it out?"

He helpped his friend up and the two got in the car. Sam and Bobby wern't going to believe this. "After the leviathans worked their way out of my body, I regained control and found myself at the bottom of the lake. I fought my way back up to the top and noticed my coat was missing. I was looking for it when I heard you calling me. After that I decided to come to find you. That was the last thing I remember before getting knocked out by something that came flying out of the fog."

Dean chuckled. "That was me, sorry... Cas, I can't believe you're alive," he put one of his hands on his face and held it there gingerly. "Don't ever leave me again, you hear? Never." Castiel nodded and Dean took him in his arms. Castiel hesitated, but placed his arms around Dean and they stayed in that awkward embrace for a long time. When Dean finally broke them apart, he touched the angels lips very softly with his own, walked away and got into the car. Castiel stood there in shock for a few seconds, but shook it off and slid in the passenger seat.


End file.
